


Wicked Games

by TheSevenUmbrellas (RosyPages)



Series: Season 2 fix-it fics [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison and Luther are also there, And it's terrifying, Are scary, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Canon Compliant, Commission battle, Ghosts, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus Uses his Powers, Klaus' powers, Lila sees ghosts, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Season 2, Season 2 fixit, Spoilers, Takes place after Allison is rumored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPages/pseuds/TheSevenUmbrellas
Summary: The thing was, Ben had always been the voice of reason. He was the smart one, but also the kind one.Ben was gone.There was no one left to tell Klaus not to do stupid things.AKA. Lila uses Klaus' powers, and is terrified at what she sees.
Series: Season 2 fix-it fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861315
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1203





	Wicked Games

Klaus watched Allison fall to her knees, gasping for breath. Luther lunged for her, pleading.

Lila giggled. _Giggled_. At his sister dying, at his brother’s anguish.

Cold tendrils of hatred coiled in Klaus’ gut. He didn’t think he’d ever hated anyone more than this woman. Well… other than Reginald. But their father was a special case.

“Hey,” he called, before he could stop himself. _Great going, now what’s the plan?_

Lila turned. “Sup?” she said with a grin. Klaus could tell she’d already written him off. He was the goofball, the coward… she probably didn’t even know what his powers were. Good.

He raised his hands in surrender. Behind Lila, Allison lay on the floor. She wasn’t moving. Luther stood over her, giving CPR. Klaus’ heart dropped to his stomach. _Please let Allison be okay! Please!_

Lila snorted at him. “What do you do, then?”

He smiled, softly. He could do this… he was good with masks. This was just a performance, like with his cult. Like with his siblings… “Nothing much.” How did he give his powers to Lila? Did she just have to be close? Was it a touch thing? How could he trick her into giving him a friendly high five?

His question was answered when Lila stopped. Her breath caught in her throat. “Who…”

She trailed off. If she was seeing what Klaus was seeing, then the field in front of them had suddenly become _very_ populated.

There were more than just the Commission’s dead lackeys. For every assassin, there were victims. Some had their faces half blown off, some gathered their entrails in their arms…

Klaus was used to it.

Lila was not.

Her face went grey. “I… Who? What?”

But there was more. Lila was an assassin too. She had killed before. Many times.

“Turn around,” he said, forcing his voice to stay calm. She did.

An old man grinned at her. His white suit was stained with blood. A woman without arms screamed. Another with half his brains blown out, reached for her.

Lila kicked out. Klaus held his breath. But there was no need for panic. Her foot sailed cleanly through.

She gasped, stumbling backwards, right into Klaus.

“Make it stop,” she said.

“Wish I could,” he said, forcing his tone to be light. Breezy. _This is fine_.

Somewhere behind the ghosts, Allison’s body jolted upward. She flung her arms around Luther. Klaus almost laughed in relief. Except Lila’s victims stepped closer.

“They can’t touch us, right?” Lila asked. She was clinging to Klaus now. Like he was going to protect her.

The thing was, Ben had always been the voice of reason. He was the smart one, but also the kind one.

Ben was gone.

There was no one left to tell Klaus not to do stupid things.

He pulled away from Lila, pushing her hands away. She stared, almost broken hearted. As if she’d trusted him. He felt a little sorry for her… but then he remembered that she’d tried to kill them all like five seconds ago, so…

He shrugged, trying to keep the facade. Easy breezy. Everything was fine. He was in control. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” she repeated. “What the hell does maybe mean?”

Luther and Allison were staring. They couldn’t see the bodies. All they saw was a very frightened Lila.

“It means if you don’t play nice…” He clenched his fists. Blue energy warmed his palms. Which was very lucky, because performance issues would’ve been _very_ embarrassing.

The three ghosts closest to Lila materialized in blue.

His siblings gasped. _Yeah, thanks guys. I’ll just handle this, shall I?_

Lila took a terrified step backwards. Her fists were raised to fight, but her hands were shaking.

She looked at the ghosts, then at Klaus, then at the ghosts. “Screw this.” Taking a step forward, she punched Klaus right in the face.

“Ah!” he yelled. The ghosts dematerialized as pain bloomed across his cheek. There was blood on his tongue. Right, he’d forgotten she could do that… damn.

By the time he looked back up, she was already halfway towards the barn.

He almost thought about running after her, but then he remembered that he _really_ didn’t want to.

Luther came up beside him. “Woah… that was…” He didn’t seem to have the words.

“She was terrified…” Allison’s voice sounded a little raspy from the struggle.

Klaus shrugged, trying to smile. He didn’t really know what to say to that. Luckily, they were distracted by Diego’s call for help.

He nodded his head towards their brother, and the three of them took off running. Once again, he was saved from having to explain.

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the next time he talked about ghosts… they’d believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I was waiting for this to happen for the entire battle... but nope...  
> So I wrote it instead.


End file.
